Unser Weg
by arcticponkey
Summary: Jemma Oneshot aus der Sicht von Jenny. Füllt die Lücke zwischen dem Angriff auf Emma und dem nächsten Schultag. Wie geht es Emma wirklich und wie gut kann Jenny mit dem Geschehen umgehen?


"Emma, jetzt warte doch mal.", ungeduldig packte ich die Blonde am Handgelenk, sodass sie kein weiteres Mal mehr die Flucht ergreifen konnte. Zwar versuchte sie einfach weiterzugehen, doch mein zusätzliches Gewicht, das nicht gewillt war, ihrem Instinkt nachzukommen, ließ sie schnell aufgeben.

"Lass mich los.", sagte sie ruhig. Doch weil ich sie so gut kannte, konnte ich das unterschwellige Brodeln in ihrer Stimme wahrnehmen. Es brach mir das Herz.

"Wir können nicht davor wegrennen, wir müssen etwas tun.", wiederholte ich leise und lockerte meinen festen Griff. Stattdessen umschloss ich nun ihre Hand und versuchte ein wiederholtes Mal in ihre Augen zu sehen. Doch so wie die vorherigen Male, wich sie meinem Blick gekonnt aus und blickte argwöhnisch Richtung Horizont.

"Warum?!", fragte sie plötzlich, so schlicht, dass mir zunächst die Sprache wegblieb. Die entstandene Stille nutze Emma aus, um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen. "Warum müssen wir etwas tun, Jenny?! Es ist passiert, was passiert ist und wir können es nicht mehr ändern." – damit hatte sie Recht – "Wir können nur daraus lernen und dafür sorgen, dass es nicht nochmal vorkommt."

"Meine Rede!", gab ich ihr Recht und nickte heftig, "Aber _das hier_ ist nicht der richtige Weg!"

"Es ist _mein_ Weg."

Instinktiv ließ ich ihre Hand los. Das schien Emma zu verwirren, denn erstmals wagte sie so etwas wie Blickkontakt. Es war nur ein kurzer Moment, doch die braunen Rehaugen zeigten mir, wie verletzt meine Freundin wirklich war.

"Emma …", flüsterte ich schockiert. Wie konnte ich nur zulassen, dass es so weit kommen würde?

"Lass mich einfach ein paar Minuten alleine, ok?"

Sie ging ohne auf meine Antwort zu warten. Die Schritte waren nicht mehr eilig, wusste sie doch, dass ich ihr kein drittes Mal mehr folgen würde. Aber war ihr auch bewusst, dass mir ihre Aussage weh getan hatte? Wusste sie, dass es für mich nur noch den einen, den gemeinsamen Weg gab?

Ich hob den Kopf an, den ich unbewusst gesenkt hatte, und blickte in die Ferne. Emma war kaum noch zu erkennen und würde gleich hinter einer Straßenecke verschwinden.

Diese Erkenntnis traf mich wie ein unkontrollierter Ball ins Gesicht. Ich durfte sie jetzt nicht allein lassen. Mit schnellem Schritttempo begann ich meiner Freundin doch noch zu folgen und zog bereits nach wenigen Metern meine Jacke dichter an meinen Körper. Es wurde langsam kalt.

* * *

Wenige Minuten später wurde es auch dunkel. Der Frühling war zwar bereits in Köln eingekehrt, inmitten der Nacht war es aber immer noch eisig wie im tiefsten Winter. Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper und hatte es inzwischen auch aufgegeben, das vor meinen Mitmenschen zu verstecken: Meine Zähne klapperten fürchterlich. Doch ich würde nicht ohne Emma nach Hause gehen. Denn auch sie hatte keine angemessene Jacke für solch eine Kälte dabei.

"Wieso bin ich nicht schneller gelaufen? Mensch, Hartmann, du hättest dir doch denken können, dass du sie früher oder später aus den Augen verlierst, wenn du wie eine lahme Ente durch die Stadt läufst."

Ich stöhnte genervt und schüttelte den Kopf. Wo konnte Emma sein? War sie längst daheim, trank einen warmen Tee mit ihrer Familie oder nahm gar ein warmes Bad? Ja, ein Bad …

Gedankenverloren trottete ich durch die Straßen während ich in den kristallklaren Sternenhimmel sah. Sofort erinnerte ich mich an einen vergangenen Abend im Winter. Gemeinsam mit meiner Liebsten hatte ich stundenlang auf unserer Lieblingsparkbank gesessen und den Sternenhimmel beobachtet. Auch damals war es kalt, aber mit Wärmflaschen und einer warmen Wolldecke ausgestattet, machte uns das Wetter wenig aus.

Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass wir uns wie damals beim Schulstreik endlos lange geküsst hatten.

"Ist dir noch kalt … ?", murmelte ich meinen Erinnerungen nach und schloss grinsend die Augen. Nie würde ich das Glücksgefühl vergessen, das mir Emma damals beschert hatte, indem sie mich ohne Vorwarnung geküsst hatte. Indem sie mir die Hoffnung auf das gemeinsame Glück mit ihr zurückgebracht hatte.

Plötzlich fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ich wusste, wo ich Emma finden würde.

* * *

Und tatsächlich saß sie auf der Parkbank. Die Knie an ihre Brust gezogen, die Arme um die Unterschenkel geschlossen und leicht hin und her wippend erinnerte sie mich fast 1:1 an die kalte Nacht in der Schule. Mit dem Unterschied, dass es dieses Mal noch viel kälter war.

Als ich näher kam, hörte ich das Klappern ihrer Zähne. Ich schluckte, trat neben sie und sah sie einfach nur an. Zunächst bemerkte mich Emma nicht, da sie die Augen geschlossen hatte. Doch meine Schritte ließen sie dann doch aufmerksam werden.

Einen Moment konnte ich Überraschung in ihren Augen lesen. Danach gleich Erkenntnis.

"Ich h-hätte es wissen m-m-müssen.", stotterte sie unfreiwillig und rieb sich über die Unterschenkel, um sie warm zu halten. Ich nickte und reichte ihr meine Hand, die von der Kälte bereits ein schmerzender Eiszapfen war.

Sie sah meine Hand an, dann mich, dann wieder meine Hand.

Ihr Zögern ließ meine letzte Sicherung durchbrennen, die bereits von der beißenden Kälte äußert mitgenommen war: "Verdammt, jetzt komm schon Emma– sei kein Sturkopf!", rief ich, packte wieder ihre Hand und zog sie ruckartig hoch.

Die Blonde kniff dabei ihre Augen zusammen und stolperte mir entgegen. Instinktiv schloss ich sie in eine wohltuende Umarmung – doch gleichzeitig breitete sich große Sorge in mir aus. "Was ist?", fragte ich, drückte Emma, die meine Umarmung fest erwiderte ein Stück weit zurück und suchte nach ihrem Augenpaar.

"Emma, bitte sieh mich an.", flehte ich und hob ihr Kinn etwas an.

Die rehbraunen Augen offenbarten sich mir und abermals konnte ich einen Einblick in ihre Seele erhaschen. Und dieses Mal versuchte sie nicht, mich auszusperren. "Ich will nach Hause, Jenny.", sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme – und brach einen Moment später in Tränen aus.

Auch mir liefen sofort Tränen übers Gesicht, konnte ich sie doch nicht weinen sehen. "Oh nein, hey Süße, alles wird gut.", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen, während ich die ersten Schritte machte. Sie mussten aus dieser Kälte raus oder sie würden sich beide noch eine Unterkühlung einfangen. Sicher war die Kälte auch nicht gut für Emmas Verletzungen.

Ich biss mir ungewollt auf die Lippe. Ronnie, dieses Arschloch.

"Ich werd' nie wieder zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert, Emma, ich liebe dich, hörst du?!"

Sie nickte bloß.

* * *

Das Geräusch von fließendem Wasser war Balsam für meine kalten Ohren. Gleich würde es Emma – und später auch mir – wieder besser gehen.

"Ich lasse dir ein Bad ein, ok?", rief ich informierend und lauschte. "Emma?"

Es dauerte einen Moment, aber dann kam mein blonder Engel ins Bad. Sie hatte sich ihrer Jacke und Schuhe entledigt. Im Türrahmen blieb sie stehen, sah mich bedeutend an und nickte sachte. "Danke.", erwiderte sie gewohnt … und erschöpft.

Ich stand auf, stellte mich ihr direkt gegenüber und umarmte sie wieder. Dieses Mal ganz langsam und vorsichtig, aber nicht weniger innig. Sie drückte sich fest an mich und atmete hörbar tief ein. Ich genoss den Moment – fast so, als wäre es unser letzter. Mit geschlossenen Augen fuhr ich mit meinen Händen über ihre Schulterblätter, ihre Rippen, ihre Wirbelsäule. Sog jedes Gefühl auf und wusste es genau zu bewerten.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da vernahm ich neben dem rauschenden Wasser auch ein leises Schluchzen, das mich in meiner Tätigkeit nur bestätigte. Das zweite Mal an diesem Tag kochten die brodelnden Emotionen über.

"Es tut mir Leid.", murmelte Emma jetzt in meine Schulter. Ich konnte spüren wie ihre Hand von meinem Rücken in meinen Nacken wanderte und die Haare dort krallte. Als hätte sie Angst, ich würde sie fallen lassen. Ihr warmer Atem streichelte die kühle Haut in meinem Nacken und ich konnte mir ein kehliges Stöhnen nicht verkneifen. Ihre Reaktion darauf war das Verfestigen ihres Griffs. Doch tief in meinem Innern hatte ich die ungute Gewissheit, dass nicht mein genüssliches Stöhnen der Auslöser dafür war.

"Dir brauch' überhaupt nichts Leid zu tun, Schuld ist nur dieses miese Arschloch. Wenn ich den in die Finger kriege-"

Bevor ich überhaupt richtig begriff, was passierte, erwiderte ich Emmas zarten Kuss. Ihre Lippen waren noch kälter als meine, das minderte aber nicht die Wärme, die sich in meinem Herzen breit machte. Ihr Liebesbekenntnis ließ mich wie immer in eine rosa Blase aus Glückseligkeit fallen; all die dunklen Gedanken waren mit einem Schlag verschwunden. Nur Emma schaffte es, mich binnen weniger Sekunden zum glücklichsten Menschen auf der Erde zu machen. Minuten vergingen und ich wollte am liebsten nie wieder etwas Anderes tun als dieses gebrechliche Wesen in meinen Armen zu halten und mich Emma bedingungslos hinzugeben.

Dummerweise brauchten wir neben Liebe auch Luft zum Leben: Atemlos schnappte sie nach Sauerstoff und legte gleich im Anschluss mit geschlossenen Augen ihren Kopf an meine Brust. Wir hielten uns noch immer einander fest, doch mit dem Blick auf den Wasserstand in der Badewanne ließ ich bald mit einem leichten Kuss auf ihren Schopf von ihr ab, um den Wasserfluss zu stoppen. Kurz testete ich die Wassertemperatur – und grinste sogleich zufrieden.

"Hier, die Wärme wird dir gut tun.", sagte ich und streifte Emmas Kaputzensshirt bedeutungsvoll von ihren Schultern. Die Blonde protestierte nicht, sah mich einfach nur an. "Dir auch.", sagte sie und gab mir einen weiteren Kuss. Ich wusste, was sie mir sagen wollte, doch mein Beschützerinstinkt meldete sich sofort zu Wort. Nur unfreiwillig ergab ich mich meinem Verstand und löste mich von ihren traumhaft weichen Lippen. "Ich mache uns erstmal was Warmes zu essen, während du dich aufwärmst. Ich weiß, dass du seit heute Morgen nichts mehr gegessen hast." – ich lächelte sie verliebt an – "Ich will, dass es dir gut geht."

Emma lächelte ebenfalls – das erste Mal seit dem Zwischenfall. Es war warm und natürlich, lies meine Sorgen wieder verblassen und schenkte mir neue Kraft. Sie nahm meine rechte Hand, hob sie an und küsste meinen Handrücken: "Bitte bleib." Und ihr Blick war genug um mich und meinen Beschützerinstinkt vollständig zu überzeugen.

* * *

Dann kehrte die Sorge zurück. "Oh Emma.", sagte ich – fast tonlos. Meine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und Tränen formten sich in meinem Augen. Ob vor Wut oder vor Mitleid konnte ich erst nicht sagen. Doch das war auch absolut irrelevant.

Emma betrachtete sich lange im Spiegel, drehte sich zur Seite, neigte den Kopf. Aus ihren Augen konnte ich lesen, dass sie keineswegs überrascht war. Viel mehr handelte es sich um eine rationale Schadensanalyse. Eine Schadensanalyse ihres Körpers.

Ein besonders dunkler Fleck auf ihrer Haut in Rippenhöhe, direkt unter ihrem BH, fesselte meinen Blick. So sehr, dass ich gar nicht bemerkte, dass meine nur in Unterwäsche bekleidete Freundin mich schon lange ansah. "Es ist nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht, Jenny."

Ich lachte lediglich. Es war ein bitteres Lachen. "Du brauchst mich nicht anlügen, Emma.", ich fuhr gleich fort als ich sah, dass meine Freundin protestieren wollte, "Ich habe gemerkt, wie du unter meinen Berührungen zusammengezuckt bist."

Emma unterband sofort ihren Sprachansatz; Erwischt. Ich legte vorsichtig meine Hand auf den wundesten Punkt ihres Körpers und auch jetzt zuckte sie etwas zusammen. "Dass es so schlimm ist, hätte ich allerdings nicht gedacht …", sagte ich traurig, "Wir müssen zu einem Arzt."

Die Blonde schüttelte daraufhin den Kopf – ich konnte in ihrem Blick erkennen, dass sie keine Kraft mehr hatte und sich nur noch in eine wohl bekannte Welt zurückziehen wollte. Sie strich mit ihren Händen meine Jacke, die ich immer noch an hatte, von meinem Schulter. "Das Wasser wird kalt.", kommentierte sie mit einer gewissen Banalität, während sie gleich im Anschluss an meine Jacke auch meinen Blazer von meinem Körper streifte. Und weil Emma mich genauso gut kannte wie ich sie, wusste sie auch, dass sie mich mit einem Kuss am effektivsten überzeugen konnte.

* * *

Nach dem gemeinsamen Bad, das uns beiden wirklich sehr gut getan hatte, aßen wir eine warme Hühnersuppe und gingen gleich im Anschluss ins Bett. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen, der uns beiden sehr viel Kraft gekostet hatte.

Zum Glück hatte Emmas Mutter kein Problem damit, dass sie hier übernachtete. So konnte ich auch jetzt noch ein Auge auf meine Freundin werfen.

Emma versuchte scheinbar, die Geschehnisse des Tages komplett zu vergessen. Den ganzen Abend über hatten wir das Thema nicht mehr angesprochen, hatten gelacht und über dies und jenes gesprochen. Fast, als wäre es ein ganzer normaler Tag gewesen. Ich wusste zwar, dass das definitiv nicht so war, wollte meine Freundin aber – zumindest heute – nicht weiter drängen. Sie war zu angeschlagen, um sich jetzt noch aufzuregen. Und das würde sie mit Sicherheit, wenn ich ihr erzählen würde, was gerade in meinem Kopf vorging. Wen ich am liebsten auf der Stelle erwürgen würde.

Doch spätestens jetzt, wo das Licht im Zimmer aus war und wir aneinander gekuschelt im Bett lagen, spürte ich wie sich tiefste Nachdenklichkeit in ihr aufbaute und ihre verdrängten Gedanken unweigerlich zurückkehrten. Und auch wenn ich gewusst hatte, dass es so kommen würde, schnürte mir die Tatsache unerwartet fest die Kehle zu.

"Willst du darüber reden?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll. Ich konnte nicht leugnen, dass ich genauer wissen wollte, was dieser Bastard von Ronnie meiner Liebsten angetan hatte. Nur so würde ich selbst mit der Sache klar kommen.

"Eigentlich will ich das Ganze einfach nur vergessen.", erwiderte Emma, die in Richtung Decke starrte.

"Ich weiß, aber vielleicht tut es dir gut. Vielleicht kannst du es so besser verarbeiten."

Nun drehte sie sich wortlos auf die Seite – von mir abgewandt. Mein Gesicht verzog sich.

"Hey, ich will doch nur das Beste für dich!", sagte ich frustriert und lehnte mich auf meinen Arm, um über ihre Schulter zu schauen.

Instinktiv wanderte meine Hand auf den tiefsten der blauen Flecke, die sie davon getragen hatte. Er war symbolisch für ihre Verletzungen und das, was ich versuchte zu heilen. Es war zwar keine offene Wunde, aber doch hoffte ich, dass meine Berührung die Wunde verschwinden lassen würde. Irgendwann. Und mit ihr all die unsichtbaren Verletzungen, die Ronnie Emmas zarter Seele zugefügt hatte.

Wegen mir., dachte ich unfreiwillig.

Emma drehte sich gleich auf die andere Seite und rutschte so nah an mich ran, dass wir Stirn an Stirn lagen. Meine Hand, die auf ihrer Wunde gelegen hatte, nahm sie in ihre und drückte sie fest.

"Ich weiß. Und … ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie dankbar ich dafür bin, dass ich dich habe. Ohne dich würde ich das Alles nicht schaffen."

Ohne mich, dachte ich, wäre dir das nie passiert …

"Du musst nichts ohne mich schaffen, ich bleibe an deiner Seite. Dein Weg … ist mein Weg." – ich drückte nun ihre Hand – "Und wenn du nicht zur Polizei gehen willst-"

"Ich wollte dir damit nicht wehtun.", unterbrach mich Emma.

Sie hatte also doch gemerkt, dass mich ihre Worte verletzt hatten. Trotzdem schüttelte ich sofort den Kopf. Ich und meine Gefühle waren im Moment nicht wichtig. Sie war es. Ganz allein Emma. "Schon in Ordnung.", sagte ich daher.

"Nein, ist es nicht!", widersprach sie allerdings vehement. "Ich war verletzt und fühlte mich hilflos und du- du hast nur versucht mir zu helfen und für mich da zu sein. Wie immer! Ich hätte dich nicht so wegstoßen dürfen." – ich sah ein unheilvolles Glitzern in ihren Augen – "Es tut mir unendlich Leid, dass ich dir wieder so weh getan habe, Jenny."

Ich schluckte meine eigenen Tränen hinunter. Sie war so selbstlos. "Das ist doch kein Grund zu weinen, Süße." Meine Worte lösten den Damm wohl komplett, denn nun begann Emma laut zu schluchzen. Ich zog sie gleich in meine Arme und umfasste sie schützend.

Was hatte dieser Vollidiot – ich nannte Ronnie lieber so als bei seinem eigentlichen Vornamen – nur angerichtet? Emma war nicht nur körperlich sondern auch psychisch äußerst angeschlagen und das nur, weil ich ihm die Stirn geboten hatte? Wieso musste meine Freundin leiden für eine Tat, die _ich _begannen hatte?

Und plötzlich wusste ich die Antwort. Hatte ich mir diese Frage doch ohnehin schon am Nachmittag selbst beantwortet: Sie und Emma gingen keine getrennten Wege. Nein, sie liefen auf ein und demselben Weg. Weil sie zusammen gehörten.

Und weil wir zusammen gehören, muss ich noch sehr viel besser auf sie aufpassen., brachte ich den Gedanken zu Ende. Tiefste Erkenntnis machte sich in mir breit und beflügelte mich: "Emma. Wir stehen das durch, okay? Zusammen. Ronnie wird dich nie wieder anfassen, das verspreche ich dir!"

Meine Entschlossenheit hatte auch einen positiven Effekt auf Emma, ihr Schluchzen wurde fast augenblicklich weniger. "Okay …", flüsterte sie und schloss die noch leicht tränenden Augen.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis die Erschöpfte eingeschlafen war. Mit meiner freuen Hand strich ich die letzten Salzwasserperlen von ihrem weichen Gesicht und gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze, bevor auch mich das Land der Träume für eine erholsamen Schlaf abholte.

Emmas Hand ließ ich dabei nie los. Wo sie hinging, da würde auch ich hingehen.


End file.
